Omnivorous Sky
by Hibird-sama
Summary: A serie of short 1827 stories for this upcoming 1827 month! :D HibarixTsuna - 1827 - AlaudexGiotto . Rated T because there might be some upcoming 'sweet' moments :3 . I suck at titles -.-


Disclaimer : I don't own KHR not its character, nor Paris, nor the Tower Eiffel, nor Sorbonne.

* * *

Chewing his pen, sweat drops slowly sliding down his forehead, fingers nervously tapping the wooden table, his eyes focusing on that book he has been staring at for minutes now, his brain was about to explode. Like, literally. Why? Why? Why did Reborn have to force him to do an exchange in a French university for a semester?

"_Dame-Tsuna, you will be going to a French university in Paris for a semester for an exchange."_

"_Hiiiee! But why, Reborn?!"_

"_As a good mafia boss, you will have to deal with different bosses from all around the boss. And the French mafia is one of the most presitigious ones, especially if we count the Larroque and Fillion family."_

"_But I could deal with them in English!" protested Tsuna, as he remembered the long, long hours he spent with Shamal teaching him English. Dang, he didn't suffer these endless hours for nothing! He just finished his course anyways! "Besides, I can't speak a word in French! I just can't barge in lessons in French when I literally don't understand a word!"_

"_Oh, don't worry about that," Reborn shrugged, polishing his shining gun. "You will have someone with you who speaks French perfectly." Tsuna's panicked face turned into a bright one._

"_Really?! Who-"_

"_Baby. You called me." A deep voice that initially wasn't here interrupted, making Tsuna and Reborn turn their heads towards the door behind them. While Tsuna dropped his jaw, Reborn smirked, still polishing his gun._

"_Hibari, you will be coming with Dame-Tsuna to Paris for a semester. My dame-student needs to learn French, and I expect him to speak French perfectly at the end of semester."_

"_Don't order me around, baby. Even if it's you," growled Hibari, glaring at the arcobaleno. "But if the baby says so…" Hibari's gaze now shifted from the hitman to his so-called boss and smirked. "... I will thoroughly teach the omnivore French."_

This was how Tsuna and Hibari ended up here, right now, sitting in one of the auditoriums in Sorbonne listening to a herbivorous teacher doing his lecture, one of the most famous and fancy schools in Paris.

He had to concentrate. He had to concentrate. He had to concentrate. He had to fully concentrate to be able to understand what the teacher was saying. It has only been two weeks that Tsuna has been transferred to Sorbonne, but he already quite understood French. Well, by quite, let's say that it actually means around 60% of what the teacher is saying. Well, this would be impossible if Hibari didn't force him to speak French with him or didn't force him to learn 50 French words per day (else, he would get bitten to death).

He had to concentrate. Hastively chewing on his pen, Tsuna now stared at the teacher while frowning, making the lattent think that the young Japanese was merely glaring at him. It was now a lecture about crimonology. _Oh the irony_.

_Quelle insolence!_ The teacher mentally exclaimed to himself, utterly shocked at his students' behaviour. It was Sorbonne Paris, for God's sake! The most prestigious school of France without doubt! Though normally he would get undisciplined students out of his lecture, it was impossible for the teacher to do so as the director insisted on giving priority to these two Japanese students, no matter what. Though he ignores why, judging by the other student sitting next to the brunette one and the deadly glare he was now giving at him, it would be best to leave them be. Oh lala…

"Herbivore, stop staring at the teacher like this and sit correctly," whispered Hibari, kicking Tsuna's leg. Tsuna grimaced at the sudden hit and 'tried' to 'glare' at the former prefect.

"Hibari-san!" whispered/hissed Tsuna. "It's not my fault if I can't understand what he's saying! How can you speak French so perfectly anyways?!"

"Let me remind you that my great-great-great grandfather was French. The first cloud guardian." Tsuna slapped his forehead as he forgot that detail. Of course, they perfectly looked alike.

Sighing, Tsuna wanted to slap himself but just mentally did. He was only 22 and was already forgetting details? Jeez, what would it be when he will be 50?!

At least, if he manages to survive until 50. Tsuna wondered though how come Nono managed to survive that long when he was the most powerful mafia boss? Not that Tsuna wanted him to die, no! Tsuna loved him just like his grandfather. And although he is now very old and retreated, Tsuna still goes to visit him ocasionally and still sees that flicker of kindness and determination in the old man's eyes.

Tsuna jerked as a deep, silky and seductive voice suddenly, lowly and huskily interrupted him from his thought process.

"I'm bored. Let's go outside, _**Tsunayoshi**_." Furiously blushing, Tsuna weakly punched the older one. For God's sake, how does he want him to concentrate when he was dangerously teasing him like that?! Especially when he deliberately spoke to him as near as possible, making hot puffs of breath brush his ear! Especially when that cold, long, pale finger was trailing on his hand!

"Hibari-san I… ! Hibari-san!" Tsuna, who wanted to at first scold discretely, failed as Hibari grabbed his forearm and dragged him away. "Hi-Hibari-san! And my stuff?!"

"The Discipline Committee will get them for us." Oh, right. As Mister loved discipline so much, he even created a Discipline committee in the campus. GREAT. Even if it wasn't in the French culture to have one of those, no one actually stopped him from doing it as defying Hibari was simply… suicidal.

"You two! Where are you going?!"

"Outside," replied Hibari, stopping in front of the door in front of everyone's eyes. The teacher frowned and glared at his back, while Hibari remained motionless, still keeping his grip on the younger one's forearm.

A silence was now set in the auditorium and a tensed atmosphere dominated the room, making every student hold their breath, not wanting to do anything wrong which could possibly lead them to their death.

Now slowly turning his head towards the teacher, Hibari sent him the deadliest glare he has ever sent to a teacher with an extremely murderous aura aimed at the teacher.

"Outside," repeated Hibari, growling. The whole bunch of students silently gulped and shifted their gaze to look at the terrorized teacher, now imploring pity at his student, silently praying that he will be able to go back home tonight and still drink some wine while eating some comté with his wife. Nervously nodding, Hibari nodded back with a bored look on his face and went out of the auditorium, dragging Tsuna out behind him.

One by one, students stood up and followed them, all of them getting out of the auditorium, leaving a terrorized and petrified Monsieur Delacroix behind.

* * *

"Hibari-san! Why did you have to do it! It is completely disrespectful for the teacher and hmpppfhhh-!" Tsuna glared at Hibari as he was munching what the older one suddenly shoved in his mouth. A vanilla macaron.

Indeed, whenever Hibari felt that Tsuna was talking too much, he would shove a macaron in Tsuna's mouth to make him shut the hell up. Because he knew that Tsuna loved sweets, especially macarons. He wondered though how Tsuna got that much confidence to now dare to yell at him. He really is an omnivore, Hibari said to himself, mentally smirking.

Tsuna blushed in embarrassment as he munched the vanilla macaron in his mouth. Oh how lovely these are. How lovely French pastries are. Tsuna loved French pastry so much that he hired five French five-star chefs specialized in pastries for the Vongola Mansion, plus one private for Kyoko and Haru.

And this was the problem. Hibari knew how much he loved sweets. He knew one of his weakness that could instantly make him shut his mouth.

Mentally cursing himself, Tsuna swallowed the macaron before glaring at the older man walking next to him.

"Hibari-san, why are we here anyways? As far as I know, you don't like crowds," growled Tsuna, looking at the extreme crowd surrounding them. Especially Asian tourists, all of them having their heads rised and their cameras pointed at the gigantic imposing metallic tower in front of them. "You know, we are not tourists anymore. We can look at the Eiffel tower everyday right immediately from the apartment."

"Shut up," said Hibari, growling. Tsuna stopped frowning and looked at Hibari more attentively, and smirked. The older one was actually grimacing and restraining himself from spreading a murderous aura, as he didn't really want to disturb peace in a territory that is not his. Tsuna couldn't help but mentally laugh, but only smiled at the older one and following him anyways. If Hibari was sacrifying his hate for crowds for a while, there must be a good reason.

Tsuna arched his eyebrows as Hibari actually lead them towards the VIP elevator under the Eiffel tower leading to the restaurant on top of the tower. Eh?

Hibari graciously walked and faced the waiter who was already looking down at the two young men. Who were these ignorant Asian tourists, barging in like this? Weren't they aware that there is a dress-code for a restaurant as _exquis_ as this one? Tch.

"The highest floor," said Hibari in French, extremely fastly. Tsuna frowned as he couldn't understand what Hibari said and crossed his arms.

"_Monsieur,_ the highest floor is entirely booked by a special guest and…"

"I am the one who booked this, herbivore. Hibari Kyoya," glared the raven. How dare he look down on him? He felt his blood rush faster and faster through his veins and has a surden urge to get his tonfas out and just bite this arrogant and ignorant newbie waiter to death.

And indeed, the waiter immediately changed his expression and nervously urged opened to them the door.

"_Voilà! Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur Hibari!" _apologized the waiter, bowing at Hibari as he passed in front of him, ignoring him, dragging Tsuna with him. Tsuna only pitied the waiter but at the same time glared at him, as he earler looked down on him. Whatever they talked about with Hibari-san, this waiter should be glad that he didn't get bitten to death!

Both stepping into the elevator, Hibari immediately pressed the button leading the elevator quickly on top of the tower.

Tsuna was surprized as they stepped out of the elevator and saw the restaurant… empty. There were no other guests, and actually just one table for two right in the middle of the room, facing the glassy walls giving a gorgeous view of a sunset over Paris. The lights were quite dim and there was a relaxing music set, and there were roses petals scattered everywhere, giving a romantic and relaxing atmosphere.

"Wao, good job chef," said Hibari, grinning at the chef who was welcoming them in front of the table. He welcomed them with a warm smile and was wiping a bottle of champagne with a white cloth.

"_Bienvenue_, Monsieur Hibari! Who is this _charmant_ man with you?" asked the chef, smiling at Tsuna.

"_Mon petit ami_," replied Hibari, pulling a chair in front of him and motioning Tsuna to sit on it. Tsuna understood this time though and furiously blushed at the answer. Hibari-san just nonchallantly stated that he was his lover at someone who he doesn't even know! B-But what if…

"_Oh lala! Magnifique! Ah lala, tout le bonheur du monde, les jeunes! Félicitations!"_ Tsuna blinked at the sudden unexpected blessing the chef was giving them with such a warm smile, and indeed Tsuna felt some cheerful and pure aura this man was spreading. He is a good one. Tsuna smiled and nodded at the chef.

"_Merci,"_ said Tsuna, giving a warm smile at the chef who was serving for them the most exquisite French champagne. As the chef finished, he put the champagne bottle back to the metallic bucket next to the table with ice in it before nodding at Hibari, still a wide smile plastered on his face, before going back to the kitchen, humming _Les Champs-Eylsées' _m_elody_.

"Hibari-san, I…" Tsuna was about to ask what was this all about when Hibari bent down, grabbed something under the table and handed it to Tsuna. He was taken aback at the huge, beautiful, gorgeous bouquet of red roses and carefully took it. "Hibari-san, this is…"

While Hibari was staring at him, Tsuna carefully took the little velvety box and the note standing on top of two silver sticks in the middle of the roses and read it. His eyes widening and becoming watery, Tsuna couldn't help but let tears rolling down his cheeks and cover his grimacing mouth with his shaky hand.

'_Je t'aime'_

Carefully opening the box, Hibari took the silver ring standing in the middle of the velvety cushion disposed in the box and stood up. Kneeling in front of Tsuna, Hibari gently took the hand Tsuna wasn't using to cover his mouth and delicately slid the ring on Tsuna's finger.

"Marry me, Tsunayoshi," said Hibari, as he looked at Tsuna in the eyes. More and more tears flowed down Tsuna's face before he nodded, got up from his chair and embraced the older man tight.

"I will," said Tsuna, with a shaky voice, before Hibari returned the embrace, put one of his hands behind Tsuna's head and pulled it to gently kiss him on the lips.

* * *

_Quelle insolence! = How insolent!_

_Monsieur = Sir, Mister_

_Voilà! Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur Hibari! = Here! Accept my apologizes, Mister Hibari!_

_Bienvenue = Welcome_

_Charmant = Charming_

_Mon petit-ami = My lover (boyfriend)_

_Oh lala! Magnifique! Ah lala, tout le bonheur du monde, les jeunes! Félicitations! = Oh lala! Beautiful! Ah lala, all the best, young folks! Congratulations!_

_Merci = Thank you_

_Je t'aime = I love you_

* * *

**A.N.:** WOOOHHOOOOO my first 1827 month! I'm soooo excited, and I was so excited that I actually wrote this instead of doing my philosophy dissertation and my economics assignment XD. So yeah, I'll try to publish as much as possible little 1827 stories during this 1827 month, though I will still continue after the 1827 month I guess I'm still not sure though. Depending on how popular this serie will be :3

Hihihi so yeah. Please review, I love reviews :'D. And have a look at my other fictions (I have mainly 1827 ones but also a humorous G27 one :D)

Ciaossu~ :3


End file.
